When the Bubbles Disappeared
by HPfanatic592
Summary: Remember that prefect's bathroom? Well, Harry's just miding his own business, taking a bath, and these three flipping ghosts come in. No commitment, just for fun, suggestive but not gross.
1. Chapter 1

When All the Bubbles were Gone

Harry made his way down to the prefect's bathroom in the dead of the night. He held the Marauder's Map in his hand, which showed that no one was around.

He opened the heavy stone doors to the bathroom. Inside was a humongous bath tub, the size of a swimming pool, with golden spouts all around.

Harry took off his clothes (a/n-!) and lowered himself into the tub. He turned on all the faucets, and bubbles were everywhere.

Last week, he came to decode his clue for the Triwizard Tournament. But tonight he was in here just to take a nice, long bath. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the edge of the tub.

All of the sudden he heard a stifled laugh. Harry opened his eyes and looked around.

"Who's there?" he said, making sure the bubbles covered, well, you know.

When no one answered, he shrugged and lay back down. He felt like dunking his head I the cool water, so he took off his glasses, took a great breath, and plunged underwater.

Harry opened his eyes underwater and screamed.

In the water, there were _three _female ghosts. Harry came up to surface and coughed up the water he had choked in. The three ghosts came up to surface, too, and started laughing.

One of them Harry recognized as Moaning Myrtle. The other two were just a few years older than her, and Harry didn't recognize them.

"Who- who are you?" Harry shrieked, and the girls batted their eyelashes.

"I'm Cathyln," said one of the ghosts, still smiling.

"I'm Megan," said the other ghost.

They both squealed. Harry looked furious.

"Myrtle, why are they in here?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I don't know, but can you blame them?" The girls all screamed with happiness.

Harry took his hands and scooped up bubbles from far away and placed them so they couldn't see anything. That, however, was useless.

All three of them snapped their transparent fingers and then…

All the bubbles were gone. Not one single bubble remained. Only crystal-clear water and…Harry.

"Rawrrrrrr!"


	2. A Lousy Deal

Bubbles: Chapter 2

Thanks to secretlycharmed13 (thanks so much for your review), there's another chapter to this. I don't know about other chapters, but if I get lots of reviews, perhaps.

Thanks to my best friend Julie (Cathlyn) for the story inspiration, because it's the funniest ever! Oh, and she says it sounds too suggestive but it's not. Promise!

If you want more of this story…

REVIEW!

xo

Chapter 2 of a One-shot. Laugh out loud!

At first, Harry didn't realize he was completely exposed to three teenaged girl ghosts. And then, he realized it.

"AHHHHHH! MYRTLE PUT THE BUBBLES BACK!" Harry screamed. He hiked up his legs and then turned to grab his clothes on the stone ledge.

Myrtle, Cathlyn, and Megan swooped down and all sat around Harry. He was fumbling for his clothes. He was panicking now.

"Oh Harry, I've been wanting to meet you for so long!" said Megan. Cathlyn chimed in.

"Me too! Only I expected you'd have more clothes on!" she squealed.

All of the girls giggled with delight as Harry turned blood red.

He suddenly had an idea. _I'm so stupid,_ Harry thought. He reached for two of the golden faucets and turned them on. But nothing came out.

It was magically enchanted not to fill anymore when it was full, and boy, was it full. Only a few airy bubbles came out of a royal blue faucet but they pooped when they touched the water.

The girls were now giggling madly and whispering to each other.

"Oh, Harry don't be shy!" said Myrtle, "I've known you for so long." Much to Harry's horror, she rested her transparent head on his lap.

"Get offa me!" Harry yelled and tried to jerk her off. But she was a ghost. She just stayed. In fact, Megan and Cathlyn put their heads on his lap, too. Harry bit his lip.

He couldn't get up without completely exposing himself, and his clothes weren't anywhere to be found.

"Myrtle where's my clothes? And my wand and cloak and map?" Harry was now yelling in anger. If anyone got their hands on the map…

"Oh, don't yell! You'll wake _her_ up," Cathlyn said, gesturing to a large stained glass merperson perched on a stone. Harry recognized her form before, except now she was sleeping.

Myrtle spoke up. "Your things are safe. We'll give them back to you, when you show us your-"

"What? NO WAY!" Harry interrupted, as he knew what she was thinking.

"If you want your stuff back…" Megan said in a song-song voice.

And they all started to laugh and giggling and squeal.

Harry sighed. He really had no other choice.

XxXxXxX

Did you like it? It's ok, I wrote it in like 10 minutes. It's short. If you like it and you want to see the already written chapters 3 and 4 and 5, then you have to review. I'll put up another chapter when I get 10 more reviews. Mkay? So REVIEW:)

Please tell me if this is too suggestive or whatever. I don't think it is. It's funny! Review please


	3. I See London,I See France,I See

Ha ha! Because of secretlycharmed13, you people get more chapters. Thank her! I was deciding against it but, here you go, another chapter. I have like one more that I've already written but I'm waiting to put it up. Do you like my chapter title? It's awesome, I know. Please review and I'll love you forever!

I like this story. It's easy to write about naked Harry. Hahahaha. I love Harry Potter.!

------------------------------

**Chapter 3:I See London, I See France, I See What's Under Harry's Pants!**

Harry sighed heavily, but he had no other choice.

"Fine," he said in a surly tone, "but if I hear wind of-anything-I'll…bring you back to life and kill you again. And give me back my things!"

"Ooo, of course, Harry. We promise. Cross our hearts and hope to die!" squealed Cathlyn.

Megan smiled. "Now, we had an agreement. When I say three you stand up, and, ahem, uncover yourself."

The three girls giggled quite loudly. They backed up just a few inches from Harry and floated up.

They were positioned at the very place Harry's, er, you know, would be when he stood up.

"Do you have to be so close?" he yelled, and the girls made a face and backed up another half an inch. Harry sighed. He was tired and he would be in trouble if he was found wandering the corriders sopping wet and naked in the middle of the night.

He closed his eyes, not wanting to see what their reaction would be. He felt his stomach know. Harry was actually nervous!

The ghosts giggled and squealed in a high-pitched voice.

Harry stood up, opened his eyes, and uncovered himself.

All of the girls' mouths hung down like the hinges of an opened door. Harry turned beet red and hastily covered himself with his hands after about four seconds.

All of their mouths hung open; even when Harry had lowered himself back in to the warm water.

Myrtle spoke, her eyes wide. "Wow."

"Oh. My. God." Cathlyn said.

"I think I just died again and went to heaven." said Megan.

They all pretended to faint into the clear water. Harry heard a snap and all the bubbles were back. He sighed and relaxed, relieved immensely.

He leaned over and noticed his clothes were back on the stone. He quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped himself in it. Making sure the girls weren't looking, he grabbed a pair of boxers and put them on.

When he turned around, Myrtle, Megan, and Cathlyn were floating around his clothes. He jumped.

"Hi Harry," Megan and Cathlyn said in low voices.

"You know," Cathlyn continued, "we hang out in the back section of the library where everyone snogs." She ran a transparent finger on Harry's chest and purred.

Megan bit her lower lip. "Yeah, why don't you come _see_ us sometimes, mkay? We'd love to _see_ you…again."

With that, the girls howled into laughter and Harry made his way through the corridors until he reached the Fat Lady and gave her the password.

He stumbled into bed and fell asleep immediately. It had been almost two hours since he left to go take a bath and now look where it had gotten him! He decided to go back, but during the daytime.

Harry thought,

_This is one of the worst bloody nights of my life._

And he fell asleep.


	4. A Suprise Visitor

Hi guys. I know it took too long, I can't think of anything, so any suggestions would help chapters come much faster. Thanks

**secretlycharmed13:** This is sort of set in Harry's fourth year, but it's not really totally dependant on the book. It's sort of a floater. Rumors…you'll have to see! Yes Remus and Sirius are still here. Thanks for all your great reviews!

**Satan Junior: **ha ha I had a lot of fun reading your reviews. No, you're not a pervert but the story is getting way more sexual than it already has been! Harry will suffer- but in a very unusual way. Many chapters later. :)

**MastaNinja: **thanks for your review! Rawr! Ha ha

Ummmmmuh this chapter is a little longer.

-I wish I was a ghost in Harry's bathtub xoxo mmk

**Chapter 4:A Surprise Visitor**

"Are you kidding me? They made you show them your-"

"Yes Ron! It was the only bloody way!" said Harry, exasperatingly. He was laying on his bed, recalling the horror of last night.

Ron kept laughing, He was practically in tears about ten minutes later when Harry began to get up and get his school clothes on. Ron's fit of laughter subsided.

"Oh, bugger, Harry. Well, they're only ghosts, they couldn't touch anything or whatever?" He started laughing again. "But seriously!"

Harry put on a surly face. "I'm going to breakfast. G'bye then," Harry said, pushing Ron out of the way. " I hope **not** to meet you there!" He was pissed.

Ron followed him down through the common room and out of the portrait hole. Harry didn't look back at him.

"What'd they do with your junk, then? Ghosts can't touch anything unless they're _really _powerful," Ron said, jogging to catch up with Harry, "And Myrtle's just average, I dunno 'bout the other ones though, maybe they were like, Aurors or somethin'."

"No, I told you already. They were our age, not Aurors! Now shut up before someone hears us!" Harry practically yelled at the top of his voice, which caused some passing Hufflepuffs to stare at them and then burst into a fit of laughing whispers as he passed.

"Piss off," Said Ron under his breath, just loud enough for Harry to hear.

Harry spun around and kicked Ron in the shin. He yelped and grabbed at his shin, giving Harry a rude hand gesture as he turned back around and walked away.

Ron limped back to the Gryffindor common room. He didn't want to eat in the Great Hall in Harry's presence anymore. He'd rather eat a whole tray of Hagrid's famous rock cakes. Besides, he could eat some of Harry's load of chocolates under his bed, even if they were stale.

Just as he rounded the corridor to reach the portrait hole, someone pushed him down, making him hit his head on the sharp corner of a painting's frame.

"OW!"

"Shut up, Ron. Get up, now."

He rubbed his head and saw Hermione standing in front of him.

"Shit, Hermione, why does everyone have to go abusing me?" he whined.

He took her hand and got up, one hand holding his shin and the other rubbing the back of his head.

"What are you and Harry hiding from me?" she scowled and put her hands on her hips. Ron smiled.

"Oh, nothing. Why do you ask?" Ron was very unconvincing.

"You are the worst liar I have ever met in my life. Tell me or I'll ask Harry."

"Fine. Why do you want to know anyway?"

"Because you two are my best friends and I have a right to know."

Ron sighed. He motioned for Hermione to follow him. He led her up the corridor and up to the portrait hole.

"Clomonimous carnebryris," said Ron and trudged into the common room.

Harry was going to kill him for telling her but, he remembered his sour attitude and scowled. He didn't really care what Harry thought anymore.

"You know that bathroom that the prefects use, on the seventh floor corridor?" he began, and after many different facial expressions from a startled Hermione, he finished his story, telling it exactly how Harry had told him.

"So, he was forced _naked_? Myrtle can't make him do that, you know…" she was interrupted by Ron.

"But I told you, there were two others and they took his stuff." He lowered his voice, this time low enough that she couldn't hear. "Bet you wanted to be there to see Harry _naked_."

She obviously hadn't heard him. "Well, I think Harry should go to Dumbledore about this. If there's ghosts here that he doesn't know about, they could be a real threat."

"Threat? Ha!" Ron laughed. "Peeves is the only real threat. And he just pours stuff over people's heads."

Hermione's eyes glistened. She was thinking.

"If they were powerful like that-"

She was stopped because Ron put his finger over her mouth to quiet her. He had heard footsteps coming down the girl's dormitories.

Lavender came down the stairs. She spotted them together and smiled.

She said, "Oh, sorry." She giggled and went back upstairs before either Hermione or Ron could say anything.

"Why is everyone so immature around here!" Hermione screamed, and Ron's ears turned bright pink.

Just then, Harry came in from the portrait hole with his books at his side and looking slightly disheveled.

"Hey, Harry," Hermione chimed.

"Hey," he groaned at the sight of her with Ron and swung himself up to the boys corridor.

Ron made a face behind Harry's back before Hermione turned around. He really despised Harry at the moment, no matter how much he knew the fight had been petty and meaningless.

"For heaven's sake, just get over it. What did he really do to you anyways?" asked Hermione.

"He was being a prat like Percy! I was just asking him about the thing that happened and he went ballistic on me! What's the big deal, anyway, I don't know, he was being so bloody stupid. And he kicked me! His temper's on the surface lately, what's gotten into him?"

It was raining today. Fat, heavy droplets hi the windowpanes and lightning streaked across the darkened, ominous black sky. Harry's shoes clapped against the spiral stone staircase as he made his way up.

_Ron is such a piss off. _Harry thought. _He doesn't have the right to go questioning me like that! It's none of his business anyway. I shouldn't have ever even told him what happened._

When Harry reached the dormitory, he noticed that he couldn't see anything in the room. None of the torches beside the beds were lit, nor was the fire. He figured they weren't lit during in the day; it was usually not this dark out.

"Lumos!" Harry said, to reignite the candles sitting on the bed tables.

They did ignite. Harry stumbled backwards and dropped his books down the stairwell. He screamed.


	5. Crazy Stalkers

Heh heh heh. I know it was a cliffhanger. Sorry. Had to do it. But there's a new chap! So don't worry. Oh, yeah I know it's super-short, but sorry. :)

------------------------------------------------------

_Review of the last chapter:_

When Harry reached the dormitory, he noticed that he couldn't see anything in the room. None of the torches beside the beds were lit, nor was the fire. He figured they weren't lit during in the day; it was usually not this dark out.

"Lumos!" Harry said, to reignite the candles sitting on the bed tables.

They did ignite. Harry stumbled backwards and dropped his books down the stairwell. He screamed.

**Chapter 5: Crazy Stalkers**

"Shhh! Harry, we thought you'd be glad to see us!" came the voice of Cathlyn.

Damn those ghosts, Harry thought.

"Er, sure. Where's your friend?" he said.

"Right here," said Megan. She was grinning broadly.

………………….

"Hermione, where are you going?" Ron whined as she left for the girl's dormitory. "I'm not done copying your essay!"

"Do it yourself!" she snapped. "I have more important things to do!"

"Fine then," Ron muttered under his breath as Hermione ran up the stairs.

Hermione pulled out a book from her bag and the invisibility cloak she stole from Harry a day ago. She threw the cloak over herself and crept down the stairs, and out the portrait hole. She made her way to the prefect's bathroom, muttered the password ("Yellow daises") and threw the cloak off.

"Myrtle, it's Hermione."

"Oh, I thought I'd be seeing you. What's that book you got?"

"Er…later, I have a favor to ask of you."

…………………

As Harry made small talk with the ghosts, Ron finished his essay and Hermione tried to persuade Myrtle. (a/n-who? Read to find out…)

Suddenly, as the ghost called Cathlyn started to flirt with Harry, she froze. So did Megan. Harry sort of looked confused, as if he had done something to them that he didn't realize he did, like blowing up Aunt Marge. But then, as quickly as it had happened, then unfroze and resumed their talking as if nothing had happened.

After Megan and Cathlyn left, which was two hours later, Harry went back down to the common to find only Ron and Hermione left there. Hermione looked like she had just done two NEWTS, and Ron looked angry at her.

He was tired, so as he saw his friends were in another fight, he walked right back upstairs and fell asleep, oblivious to what was coming to him or what had happened today.


End file.
